


Peaceful Mornings Never Last

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, hot technically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, comments are always welcome. Tell me how to improve!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peaceful Mornings Never Last

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are always welcome. Tell me how to improve!

When Hotch wakes up, it's quiet. Jack is sleeping, there are no construction noises from down the block, and his phone isn't ringing to signal a need for him to look at a crime scene. It's quiet, almost uncomfortably so.  
A warm gust of air caressing his shoulder brings his attention to Reid, who's sprawled across most of the bed, still fast asleep. You wouldn't think he'd be a bed hog, Hotch thought, sweeping a wayward lock of hair behind Reid's ear. God, he looked so peaceful, a stark contrast to his vibrant, energetic personality during the day. Hotch ran his eyes over his back, which was rising and falling at a steady rate.  
A shrill ringing brought his attention to the silver flip phone on his bedside table. Hotch grabbed it, annoyed at the noisy interruption.  
"Hotch," he said, softly so as not to wake Spence. "Got it. We'll be there in under an hour." He sighed, then set the phone back in its place. Placing one warm hand on Reid's shoulder, he shook him awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he murmured, smiling when a drawn out moan was released. "We've got to go build a profile today. There's been a murder at Central Park."  
After pulling the pillow about his head, Reid curled into a ball, trying to escape the inevitability of waking up.  
"Come on, Reid. I'll go get you coffee," Hotch promised, getting up to wrap a robe around his frame. "I'll even put some extra sugar in it for you."


End file.
